


Worried Grandpa

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, domestic Cherik, middle aged Cherik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Erik worries about Wanda and his grandsons. Charles comforts him.





	Worried Grandpa

_ ‘I miss you.’  _ A smile crept across Erik’s face when he heard the familiar voice of his lover.

 

_ ‘I’m sorry darling, I couldn’t sleep so I went out for some fresh air.’  _ Erik answered telepathically. ‘ _ I’m on my way back,’   _ he added as he stood up.

 

_ ‘No, I could go for some fresh air too it’s a beautiful night and I’m wide awake now. I’ll bring a blanket for us to lay on,’  _ the telepath replied as he climbed into his chair and grabbed a blanket off of the bed.

 

Suddenly the balcony doors opened and there was his lover floating outside their bedroom windows.

 

“Erik! I’m perfectly capable of making my way outside to you.” Charles said as his chair started floating towards the metal bender.

 

“I know you are Süßer, but then how could I play the knight in shining armor?” Erik answered with a smile as he put his hands on the back of Charles’ chair and floated them both to their favorite spot outside the greenhouse.

 

When they landed Charles tossed the blanket down and Erik spread it out for them before gently placing his lover on it. 

 

“So,” Charles said when the two of them were finally settled down enjoying the cool summer breeze. “What’s keeping you awake my darling?”

 

Erik let out a long sigh as Charles studied his face trying to guess what was bothering his partner without using his mutation to find out.

 

“I’m worried about Wanda. Well, actually I’m worried about the boys. She had a nervous breakdown and created our grandsons out of thin air. What if she has another breakdown one day and boops them away? I’ve never been father of the year but I think I’m a pretty good grandfather and everyday I become more attached to them. I just don’t want to lose another person I love.”

 

“Erik,” Charles said as he pulled him onto his chest and ran his fingers through the taller man’s silver streaked ginger hair. “You won’t lose them. Wanda has been doing so well since she’s come home and she loves those boys so much, she would never manipulate reality to make them disappear. Don’t let her hear you refer to her power as ‘booping’ by the way, you know she hates that,” the telepath chuckled.

 

“You’re right my love,” Erik leaned up and kissed his lover’s lips. “She’s been better than ever and I have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Good, now it looks like the sun is about to raise let’s lay back and watch it.”

 

“Grandpas!” Billy and Tommy called out as they ran over.

 

“Stop running,” their mother yelled after them.

 

“It’s alright Wanda we have them,” Charles called as Tommy landed in his lap.

 

“What are you two little buggers doing up?” Erik asked the giggling toddlers.

 

“Billy woke me up to go potty, and you know it doesn’t take much to wake Tommy up,” a breathless Wanda answered when she had finally caught up to her sons.

 

“He pooped on the potty while I ran around the hallway. Mommy was wiping his butt when I saw you out da window and said let’s go!” Tommy answered with a smile.

 

“Good job Billy!” Erik and Charles said at the same time.

 

“Grandpas!” Billy blushed.

 

“And I didn’t pee pee in my pull up,” the smaller boy added clearly wanting the praise his brother had gotten.

 

“Very good, Tommy,” Erik chuckled adding, “soon you’ll be off to college.”

 

“Come back to bed. Whose bright idea was it to potty train them at the same time again?” Wanda asked as she looked directly at her father and step father. 

 

“Come now Wanda, it makes sense get it all over at once.” Charles answered.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Wanda laughed as she scooped up her boys. “Now, leave your grandpas alone or they’ll kiss again,” she added as she started to walk back towards the house.

 

“Yuck. No kissing!” The boys yelled in unison over their mother’s shoulders.

 

“See you later boys,” Erik called after them. 

 

“Now,” he added turning to his lover, “I think the sun isn’t the only thing about to raise.”

 

“Erik No!”

 

“Charles yes!” The metal bender said as he climbed on top of his lover and kissed him.

 

“Well,” Charles purred, “no one should be up for at least an hour.”

 

With that the telepath saw a bottle of lube flying out their bedroom window.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
